it all started with an experment
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: so i just got this idea and had to write it sorry if it sucks im extremly tire


**ok this came out of nowhere so its after the kiss what we didnt see!**

**Disclaimer i won nothing!**

Spinellis pov

so here we were me and tj standing facing eachother about to kiss i cant believe i get to kiss my crush although i hade to make it look like i didnt want to "you relise were probaly gonna have to get married after this" he says so like him quick i better say somthing "you relise im gonna have to kill you after this" there that sounds like me "ok lets just get it over with"he says "yeah before anybody sees us"i say quickly have to make it look like i dont wanna kiss him i have a rep to protect

so we both lean in this is it suddenly we hear giggling we both just shrug and lean in again we hear it again im realy annoyed now "show yourself or ill cream ya" i say harshley then a bunch of kindergardeners show up "ok witch one of you laughed"tj said they all just shrugged we heard it again "show yourself or prepare to die"i shout then most all the kids of the playground pop up

"ok witch one of you blabbed " tj says to our friends they all admit except mikey but some kid ratted him out "how about we do it in the park after school" tj suggested "(**a/n:im doing this from memory so i dont know exactly wot the sed!)**"yeah good idea" i say just then we hear randel saying our plans "might aswell get it over with "tj says "yeah" i say then randel confirms that were still doing it here so we lean in again and our lips meet i feel dizzy as we pull away i quickly say "ewww puke city" then tj says "quick somone get me some mouth wash" everyone goes inside as the bell rings

"what a waste of time" i say "yeah us kissing eachother "he said he looks down "tj are you ok" i say concernd "yeah come on lets go inside"he says "no tell me whats wrong"i say im so sturbon "let me try one thing"he says "ok" he says he suddenly grabbs my arm and kisses me again we pull apart "w-what?"i say confused "look i realy like you spin"he says i cant beileve it "i like you too tj" i say he kisses my cheek "so are we going out now"he asks "if you want" i say "ok then but we wont tell anybody"he says and we go in the class room

* * *

4 years later freshman year in high school!

me and tj are still together but everyone knows we told them when we turned 11 we were walking down the hall hand in hand we got to the football pitch he kisses me goodbye and goes and gets changed hes the quarterback vince and gretchan like eachother but wont admit it gus is dating corn-chip girl and mikey has an on-off thing with a girl from his drama club called stacey shes realy nice we all have changed a little since 4th grade

well i got rid of my orange ski cap and let my hair grow to the center of my back and i was curly i wear skinny jeans with black converse and a plain green top that goes to my elbows with a multicolourd single strap top on top of it i let my hair down most of the time (her hair is like selenas gomez when she has long curly hair)i wear natural make up aswell i was a small biuld at just 4'11

tj-he still wears his red baseball cap he often wears his red football jersy and is a muscular build and is 5'9 and has a 4 pack he wears jeans that are torn but are meant to be like that and wears blue sneakers he still has freckles and is a major hottie that even all the ashleys are jelouse of me cos im going out with him hes the most popoular boy in school but dosent care

vince-hes also on the football team as kicker he is realy tall at almost 6foot he does track volleyball and a whole load of other sports he is muscular and likes gretchan but dosent admit it he wears a red football jeresy and wears shorts with sneakers

gretchan-ditch her glasses for contact lenses wears black leggins with a whit skirt and a black v neck with white pumps shes still stuper smart her arbaun hair reaches her shoulders she likes vince but wont admit it

gus-still has his glasses and wears a green t with army trousers with black boots he is dating corn-chip girl

mikey-slimmed down a little but is still a lovable giant and blue jeans he has an on off thing with a girl from his drama club called stacey

so we all have changed but are still the best of friends

* * *

senior year!

so its nearly the end of senior year me and tj are still together so is gus and corn-chip girl vince and gretchan are finally together and mikey is now in a stable relaionship with stacey i was with gretchan and stacey getting ready for prom

"you look great spin i think your gonna be prom queen"stacey said to me "no way it will probally go to ashley a"i replied "no way shes fake and a slut your not ashley has slept with almost every guy in our year as your planning to lose yourself tonight"gretchan said and it was true i was ready and i was going to tell tj tonight that i am

at prom

i won prom queen tj got prom king we danced together then tj went up on stage and called out my name i went up beside him wondering what was going on "ashley spinelli i love you with all my heart and your the only person who truley knows me will you marry me"he said i nodded he got up hugged me and spun me round and kissed me when he put me down and the music started playing i whisperd in his ear tonight he nodded and we went back to his place

* * *

3 years later im now pregnant with my first child its a girl and we are calling her alex vince and gretchan got married last year gus and corship girl are getting married next week and mikey and stacey got engaged a week ago me and tj i sat in our apartment rubbing my bump i was 6 months along tj sat down next to and i cuddled up to him i love him more than anything in the world and it all started with an experement

* * *

**sucks i know but it seemed like a good idea at 2am anyway dont worry i havnt forgoten about my other story but im tired so im going to bed night night :)**


End file.
